Brillante luciérnaga
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Prue de dieciocho años, teniendo que decidir entre su sueño de infancia y una carrera que le permita mantener un hogar./Viñeta.


**Quiero dedicar esto a todos los lectores, pero en especial a Viiry, bellaHerms22, vane-chan6, Ibrahil Prang y Daniie Armstrong.**

* * *

**Brillante luciérnaga.**

Ella quería ser fotógrafo. Su sueño, era ir y viajar por el mundo, recorriéndolo palmo a palmo. Capturar la mejor imagen de la torre Eiffel, observar durante horas la Luna hasta dar con el mejor ángulo para retratar sus famosos cráteres. Ella quería ser, la persona que inmortalizara los más hermosos recuerdos y las más insólitas escenas.

Pero no todos los sueños son realizables.

Tenía dos hermanas menores y una abuela enferma de la cual cuidar. Debía estudiar algo viable, que le permitiera mantenerlas a las tres en caso de cualquier cosa...Piper podría salir adelante algún día, era cierto, pero tenía un sueño tan complicado como el de ella: ser chef. Ella deseaba que Piper pudiera serlo...pero para eso, tenía que ser capaz de mantenerla en el caso de que nada saliera bien. Después, estaba Phoebe...esa niña...lo más probable era que terminara embarazada del primer tipo que pasara y viviera eternamente de fiesta en fiesta gastando más de lo que pudiese ganar. La abuela, por su parte, le había dedicado toda su vida a sus hermanas y a ella, no podía dejarla sola...debía mantener sus medicinas, la casa, las cuentas de hospital en caso de ser necesario, y como fotógrafa, la fama no llegaba tan rápido para sustentar todo eso.

Miró ambas solicitudes universitarias en sus manos: fotografía, Historia y ciencias sociales.

Tomó la primera, la dobló con cuidado y la guardó en su bolsillo. Tomó la segunda, y con sumo cuidado la metió en un sobre antes de meterla en el buzón.

No había opción alguna para seguir sus sueños ahora, pero no estaba triste...porque sabía que, algún día, incluso fuera el último de su vida, cumpliría su sueño. Porque su madre siempre le había dicho que a estos se les debía perseguir, cazar, tomar, afirmar y cumplir, sin dejarlos escapar nunca...

_― ¿Qué debo hacer si es que cumplo uno, mami? ―le preguntó un día, siendo pequeña y habiendo alcanzado su sueño de atrapar una luciérnaga._

_― Buscas otro ―le explicó, cerrando la tapa del frasco― y así, hasta que puedas ir coleccionando varios sueños cumplidos en la historia de tu vida, hija._

_― ¿Si la dejamos ahí se va a morir? ―preguntó preocupada, viendo al pequeño insecto golpear el vidrio._

_― Sí Prue, lo hará, ¿Me haces los honores? ―le preguntó, extendiéndole la cajita con la chispita de luz volando adentro._

_La niña tomó lo que su madre le había entregado, y con cuidado y expectación, abrió la tapa, dejando salir a la criatura._

― Ve, vuela por tus sueños, brillante luciérnaga ―repitió Prue en voz alta, tal como ella había dicho ese día y su mamá repetido incontables veces antes de perecer.

― ¡Prue! ―gritó Phoebe, de trece años, corriendo hasta afuera con una cámara en la mano― Prue, necesito tomar fotos a unos insectos para la clase de biología o voy a reprobar otra vez, ¿Me ayudas, sí?, ¡Por favor!, eres la mejor para estas cosas―rogó juntando sus manos con un puchero.

― Claro Phoebe, por supuesto ―sonrió, tomando el aparato― ¿Qué debemos buscar?

― La primera y la más difícil, porque es de noche, es una luciérnaga ―le explicó, rascándose la cabeza algo complicada.

Prue sonrió, y entró a la casa de su hermana abrazándola del hombro.

― Conozco el lugar perfecto para encontrarla Pheebs, ve por Piper, esta noche, saldremos a acampar.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó emocionada.

― En serio, sólo déjame avisarle a la abuela ―le prometió, guiñando un ojo y viéndola correr escalera arriba.

― ¡Piper!, ¡Prue nos va a llevar a acampar a y atrapar luciérnagas!, ¿No es genial...?

Prue se rió al escuchar los gritos de su hermana, uniéndose a los de Piper y suspiró con esperanza: los sueños de una forma u otra, se las arreglaban para hacerse presentes. Era cosa de, cada vez que se sintiera triste, sin poder lograrlo, a punto de renunciar, pensar en ellos para que le dieran esa fuerza que hacía falta...

Cerró los ojos, y vio pasar las pirámedes de Egipto, las cataratas de Iguazú, la Isla de Pascua, el desierto del Sahara, el Taj Mahal, y muchas, muchas cosas más que moría por visitar algún día y capturar con su cámara, pero por ahora, sabía que podía esperar, siempre y cuando confiara plenamente en que, aunque fuera el último día de su vida, podría hacerlo.

Y lo haría.

_"Se puede matar al soñador, pero no al sueño" ~ Martin Luther King._


End file.
